


Steampunk Maria Hill/Steve Rogers

by ratcreature



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fanart, Ink, Steampunk, Traditional Media, Yuletart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Maria on a mission in a Steampunk universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steampunk Maria Hill/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> I made this for the Yuletart 2013 gift exchange for Tielan, originally [posted here](http://yuletart.dreamwidth.org/137579.html). For Captain America's AU outfit I referenced bits from Ryan Meinerding's First Avenger concept art and an American WWI uniform, rather than trying to come up with a Steampunk superhero costume for Steve or dressing him into something more Victorian. I couldn't quite see him as a gentleman adventurer or such.
> 
> Media: indian ink on paper

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
